


Superheroes/Domestic Life

by LamBams (forfitzsimmons)



Series: The Other 51 Hamilton Challenge [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Domestic Fluff, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forfitzsimmons/pseuds/LamBams
Summary: James is stressed and his husband just wants to help.





	Superheroes/Domestic Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nackledamia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nackledamia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Long As I Can Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342140) by [nackledamia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nackledamia/pseuds/nackledamia). 



> A little drabble based on nackledamia's super!JeffMads story. Go read it! It's really good!!

James adjusted his glasses, squinting through his fatigue. The plans for rebuilding the city were not going well. He'd promise to do it for free, so he essentially had to recycle and repair everything the supers had once broken. There was a concrete dump just south of town, but how would he transport it? It was the first of many problems he’d been trying to tackle all night.

A kiss on his head broke James from his thoughts. James smiled up at his husband. It took a moment for his tired eyes to really take Thomas in. He was dressed down today, and by that James meant Thomas was wearing a normal suit and not a super one. Thomas still had a day job to do after all and he couldn’t do it as Brainiac. Despite his superhero retirement announcement, Thomas still got called in from time to time. James was surprised he hadn't changed into pajamas yet, though. Thomas smiled back and set down a mug of coffee.

James snatched up the cup. “You’re a mind reader,” he joked. James stood to kiss Thomas’ cheek. “Thanks, I need this.”

“Slow-going, Hon?” Thomas adopted his therapy tone. James was pretty sure he wasn’t even aware he did that whenever he asked a question, but it made him sound like he genuinely wanted to know—not that James had any doubt about that after all their time together.

“More like snail-going,” he replied. He started pacing around the lab. “I’m running into one issue after another trying to rebuild all the things I broke.” James sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Plus, I still have to figure out how to keep the buildings from being broken _again_ in a city full of supers.” He dropped back down into his chair and put his coffee aside. “Why did I decide to do this?”

Thomas moved behind him and started to massage his shoulders. “Because it will help bring you closure and relieve some of your guilt?”

“You know me too well.” James let his face fall to the desk. “But, I’ll never get any of that if I can’t figure out how to get this all done.”

He felt Thomas brush hair behind his ear. Deft fingers titled his head up to look Thomas in the eye. If he were anyone else, he might’ve been afraid Thomas was about to use his powers on him, but they were a long way past that.

“Take it one step at a time.” Thomas let go to pull up a chair. “What’s the most immediate problem? We can go through each issue independently.”

James slipped his hand into Thomas’. “Okay.” He pointed to the city map. “There’s a dump with all the concrete and broken buildings to the south. I need to be able to move it. I considered using my powers to change the form of the concrete, but whether it’s solid or liquid, it’ll still be hard to transport.”

“What about gas?”

“I don’t want to risk contaminating the air.” James sighed again. “This’ll be impossible as a one-man construction crew. I can manipulate the molecules to take whatever shape I want but I can’t make them weigh less or be smaller. If I shoved it all together I’d have one extremely heavy substance or I’d cause a volatile reaction from the sudden, intense pressure.” James grabbed his coffee again and took a long drink. It’d gone cold. James focused on the coffee’s molecules and sped them up to make it warm again, but instead the coffee boiled and started to melt the mug. James was too tired for this.

“I think the same could be said for you, Hon,” Thomas tried to take James’ attention away from the melted porcelain. “We can buy another one, James. It’s okay to have a hard day.”

Something in James’ head sparked. He turned to Thomas with wide eyes. “Can you repeat that?”

“It’s okay to have a hard day.”

“No, no, before that.”

“We can buy another one?” Thomas tilted his head to the side in question. “Why would that be important?”

“Because,” James explained with a grin, “I’ve been going about this wrong. Ever since I remembered my powers, I’ve been trying to do things the super way.” James grabbed his pen and started scribbling furiously. “Who says I need to be a one-man construction crew? I said _I_ would do it for free, but that doesn’t mean I can’t hire people to help.”

A hand came to rest over his shoulder. James looked over; Thomas’ wedding ring caught the light. “And does that help you make the buildings unbreakable?”

James blinked at Thomas’ hand for a moment. “No,” he finally said. He tapped on Thomas’ ring, “But this could.” James jumped up and began to explain, “If I can get my hands on just a few decent diamonds I could liquidize them and use them to reinforce the buildings.”

“That’s brilliant, James!”

“It won’t make them indestructible, but nothing is in this city.” James rubbed his chin. “Good, this is good. Now I just need to—”

Those deft fingers tilted his head towards Thomas again. “Take a break. I know you, James. If you rush, you miss something and then hate yourself for it.” He took James’ hand and brought it to his lips. “Come to bed.”

“But it’s not even—” James glanced at his watch. “Oh.” It was almost two in the morning. “Why are you still in your suit if it’s already this late?”

“Well,” Thomas replied, grinning, “I was hoping you could help me out of it.”

James laughed. “You planning to blow my mind?”

“Well, not your _mind_ —” Thomas laughed as soon as he said it. Even he had to know how terrible a line that was. He spoke again when they’d both calmed down from their laughing fits. “Really, though, come to bed, James?”

“Okay,” James said. “Let’s go to bed.”


End file.
